Vi delar andetag
by DatSasukegirl
Summary: Hon älskar en man, men är förlovad med en annan. Sju år har gått och Sasukes namn når inga läppar längre. Han är borta men finns alltid där. Sakura vet att hon handlar fel men är förlorad i sorg. Och Naruto gör allt för att försöka få henne lycklig igen. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.


_Disclaimer_ - Karaktärerna i den här berättelsen ägs av Masashi Kishimoto. Detta är bara en fan fiction där jag lånar dem lite... ;)

Varning: Kan innehålla spoilers från första Narutosäsongen.

...

**Kapitel 1 - Förlovningsdag**

Hon blundar och avskyr honom därför att han aldrig kan låta henne vara ifred, inte ens bakom ögonlocken. Det finns alltid någon del av honom där, konturer i mörkret eller en bit av hans skratt som ekar i tomrummet. Idag finns hans överallt, i hela huvudet.

Hon kommer ihåg hur milt hans hår luktade, hur hans röst - en sträv blandning av vokaler och konsonanter - fick henne att smälta och hur varm hon blev innanför skinnet, varje gång hans svarta onyxblick snuddade vid henne.

Uchiha Sasuke hade kraftig inverkan på alla flickor i Konoha, men det var _hon_ som fick chansen att lära känna honom. Det var hon som drog vinstlotten och blev hoprörd i samma team som honom, och det var hon som fick den ärliga chansen att bli den flicka som skulle kunna förmildra hans sorg och hålla honom kvar i byn.

Det var hon som misslyckades med allt.

Och nu är Sakura 19 år, idag en lång person i rödvit klänning och med en körsbärsblomma i håret. Hon har låtit håret växa till nyckelbenen, och på vänstra handen sitter en förlovningsring.

Sasuke har varit borta i sju år, och hon har ingen aning om han fortfarande lever. Det borde inte spela någon roll om Sasuke lever, Sakura borde ha glömt honom. Men han suger sig fast i hennes hjärta som en blodigel, ett otäckt kryp som outhärdligt suger ur henne all vilja, kraft och glädje, men som aldrig tar kol på henne utan njuter av att se henne lida.

Ett kryp som ser till att hon aldrig, på riktigt, kan släppa honom.

"Sakura?"

Hon blinkar till, några gånger för mycket så att hon blir yr. Han märker det direkt, förstås. Hon vet att han alltid har full koll på henne, att han känner henne så väl numera att han på varje linje i hennes ansikte kan uttyda vad det är hon tänker på. Men Sakura försöker ljuga ändå, för hans skull, för att hon inte förtjänar den värme han envisas med att ge henne.

"Förlåt Naruto, jag höll på att somna."

"Du sover för mycket, Sakura-chan. Det är därför. Du har redan sovit elva timmar inatt. Du måste börja göra saker, röra på dig."

Hon ligger med huvudet i hans knä. De har gått för att ha picknick vid samma släta gräskulle som de var på förra året, när han frågade om hon ville gifta sig med honom. Det är lika soligt, lika grönt och exakt lika sorgligt idag som då.

Sakura frambringar ett skratt som låter torrt i hennes egna öron, sedan lyfter hon på huvudet och sätter sig skräddare på filten.

"Jag tror att du har rätt", säger hon i brist på någonting annat att säga. Sasukes spöke flimrar fortfarande framför ögonen på henne, och hans skratt går på repeat nere i hjärttrakten. Hon vet att det är fel att tänka på honom, och hon vet att Naruto redan lagt märke till tårarna som balanserar på hennes ögonlock.

Naruto lägger handen mot hennes kind när hon tittar åt sidan. Mjukt styr han hennes blick tills hon möter hans, och det hugger någonstans inom henne då hon ser honom le. Han har vackra läppar - mogna och tålmodiga. Utan ord drar han in henne i sin famn och lägger sin handflata i hennes hår.

"Det är okej att gråta, Sakura-chan."

_Det är okej att gråta. _Hur många gånger kan en man säga så på en månad? Naruto måste hålla världsrekordet. Han är den starkaste människa hon känner, och den person som bär på det finaste hjärtat. Det finns ingen man i hela världen med en sådan personlighet som Narutos. Han är en av alla. Och ändå kan hon inte tillåta sig själv att älska honom på det sätt han förtjänar. Istället fläckar hon hans röda rock med mascara och tårar.

Hon gråter högt, kan inte hjälpa det. Naruto har varit ute på ett uppdrag och hon har hållit så mycket ångest inom sig i tre dagar nu, fyllt sig själv till bredden. Naruto smeker hennes hår om och om igen. Hon vet att han lider, kanske att han grimaserar av smärta nu när hon inte ser honom, men hon klarar inte av att tänka på det. Sakura kan inte bära hans sorg också, det är redan för mycket. Alla tårar och kvidanden rasar ur henne och förstör deras picknick, förstör deras stund som egentligen var menad att vara romantisk. Naruto har ansträngt sig så - gjort egna mackor, skurit frukter i form av hjärtan, och det ligger till och med ett inslaget paket i rött silkespapper i korgen. Och allt hon gör är att förstöra förlovningsdagen genom att sörja över Uchiha Sasuke som inte borde vara mer än en utsuddad barndomskärlek.

"Förlåt", säger hon svagt när hennes gråt tagit paus. Hon är utmattad och vilar kinden mot hans axel. Det är varmt och tryggt i hans famn.

"Säg inte förlåt", mumlar Naruto i hennes öra och vaggar henne ömt från sida till sida. "Jag älskar dig."

"Naruto…"

"Jag vet att jag är mannen i ditt liv, men inte i ditt hjärta, men snälla hindra mig inte från att säga att jag älskar dig."

"Förlåt", säger hon igen och han skrattar lågt. Han böjer sig fram och plockar åt sig picknickkorgen.

"Du får inte gå härifrån innan du smakat på mina mackor. Hinata-san hade verkligen tålamod då hon försökte lära mig, men det tog ändå över två försök innan jag lyckades ta ut några nygräddade som inte var helt kolsvarta."

Sakura sätter sig ner bredvid honom på filten när han dukar fram två papperstallrikar som någon, antagligen han själv, målat små duvor på. Han lägger mackorna på dem och serverar henne, innan han tar en stor tugga av sitt eget bröd.

"Åh, jag lyckades verkligen!" utbrister han och får henne att skratta. Det är alltid så med Naruto. Ena stunden fylls av gråt och den andra av skratt. Hon vet dock att han hoppas på att kunna forma henne i en lycklig form, att han hoppas på att kunna styra in henne på en väg av glädje. Och hon vet att Naruto kan mycket, men att just det är han inkapabel till att göra. Det är ingen mening med att säga det högt, för han skulle ändå inte tro henne.

Han skulle bara ta det som en utmaning.


End file.
